


Strangeness and Charms

by LuciferneverLies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age, An idea I finally brought life to, F/F, Mage!Clarke, Nothing bad I think, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Raven/Octavia mentioned, Templar!Lexa, smut mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/pseuds/LuciferneverLies
Summary: For the first time in her life Clarke Griffin found peace, it only took losing the only home she’s ever known and a Templar like Lexa to love her, to find it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit late to the party, I had this idea stored away until I felt better able to write it, but due to recent events I found myself compelled to contribute to Clexa finally. While it may not be the best fic out there, I hope any who come to read it find it overall enjoyable.

She was young when she discovered her magic. An early bloomer compared to most children like her, and taken before her parents could even think to hide her.

Sixteen years she’s lived in the tower. Sixteen years of devoting herself to the Chant of Light and the will of the Maker. A Griffin merely by blood and name, but a Mage for and foremost.

The circle was the only life she’s known.

Training, endless training. She’s faced temptation time and time again, proving that Mages can be more than what’s been taught. Yet that matters little to the Templars. She was still seen as a danger, all fury and destruction waiting to happen should she lose her temper.

Abominations, so it’s been taught, are what everyone fears. When a Mage grows too angry or too helpless, they seek the aids of demons. They invoke names of which Clarke would never speak, and yet she is still judged for what others have done.

Though, that hardly felt like the case now.

“You, you aren’t in the fade are you while I’m uh..” the sentence dropped into awkward pants, the gloveless fingers quirk upright, a showing of what was meant. Clarke arched at the movement, gasp tumbling out while she positioned her hands on the armor clad shoulders for support.

“N-no,” Clarke said, cursing the stutter, “please don’t stop on my account Commander Woods.”

Commander Woods stilled and Clarke feared she would stop. She had every right to, by all accounts she could even have Clarke made Tranquil. But the Commander merely hooked her free arm under Clarke’s thigh, pushing her further up the wall, and buried her face between the junction of Clarke’s shoulder and neck.

Clarke’s fears of Commander Woods stopping vanished, and she kissed Commander’s temple. “I’m fine for you to keep going at any time Commander.”

“Clarke,” Commander Woods groaned against her neck, stressing her name at the end. “I’ve told you, while we’re alone please call me Lexa.”

“Surely that would be too bold of me, Ser,” Clarke teased, comfortable between the wall and the suit of Commander Wood’s armor. “My silencing spell can only last so long, you wouldn’t want to waste time with me calling you by your name when at any minute it the spell could deplete and – ah,” Clarke moaned loudly and quite uncaring by being caught if she were to be honest.

Especially with Commander Wood’s knuckle deep within her, fingers pressing exactly where Clarke wanted them to.

“If that’s what you want,” Commander Woods grunted, pulling her fingers back slowly. The movement was torturous, and a whine caught in Clarke’s throat when the Commander pressed her lips roughly to Clarke's own.

The grip under her thigh stayed firm, keeping Clarke in position while she felt each drive of Commander Wood’s fingers against her walls. The pace rushed, but Clarke was unbothered by it. They had little time to themselves between guard shifts, and worst things could happen to her if either were caught.

Worst things could happen to Commander Woods too, but Clarke knew not to think of it.

Instead she focused on the way the fingers plunged in, curling and bumping against her walls with each thrust. The harsh needy pants from the Commander’s mouth when she trailed kisses against Clarke’s chin, jaw, and neck.

She focused on keeping her magic at bay. The way the lightning coursed through her veins was like a Tempest. Raw, wild, and she felt it pooling to her palms. Detaching her fingers from Commander Woods’ armor provided a challenge. Her knuckles stark white by the grip, and she was afraid that the armor would be scorched.

The Commander sensed her distress, slowing her pace and prying away her own hand once Clarke had enough wit to wrap her legs around Commander Woods’ waist. Using her free hand the Commander removed on of Clarke’s hand’s from her shoulder, and it’s as if the spell within Clarke broke. For she removed the other, and slapped both palms against the wall.

“Are you…?”

“Yes,” Clarke nearly hissed, glaring at the Commander for stilling once more. “Please, I’m begging you. Finish me, _Commander_?”

The demand within the question was quite sound, and Clarke was thankful with the thrusting picked up. The Tempest within her raged on, building in to its peak with each groan rippling out from Clarke’s mouth.

Warmth spread and pooled in her gut. Clarke was close and she sensed the Commander knew this as well. A thumb fumbled forth, grazing her clit while the fingers curled again, and again, and again.

Lightning began to pulse out of her palms the moment when Commander Woods hit the spot that unraveled her and pressed firmly against her clit, a loud moan tumbled out of Clarke while her spirit entered what felt like the Fade.

She was partly thankful the Tranquils within the Circle placed runes inside of the walls to prevent damage from spells. The lightning ran its course, same as her orgasm, and the Commander’s fingers had finally stilled when she slumped forward.

The silencing spell was coming to its end also, much like their time together.

“That was, wow. Yes, wow seems like the best word for it.” Clarke mumbled once she was able to push herself back into her previous position, looking down at Commander Woods. “Our time is running short, so I won’t be able to return the favor.” Just like every time they’ve done this, Clarke realized.

“It’s quite alright,” Commander Woods said, extracting her fingers from Clarke’s pussy. “My shift will begin once Knight-Captain Indra and Ser Blake take their leave from patrolling the tower.”

Clarke merely nodded her head. Knight-Captain Indra was not one to be caught by, she had a nasty streak if angered, and Ser Blake only just joined the Templars. Clarke heard the rumors of him being related to her friend Octavia, another Mage that was hunted and brought to the tower.

After the Commander placed Clarke down, she busied fixing her robe. This process had been like the others, reminding her that it was strictly sex between the two of them and nothing more.

So why does that seem to make her heart ache and yearn? She wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer to it, and simply waved her hand once the Commander looked presentable too.

“Goodnight, Commander Woods.” Clarke said, her voice steady despite how she were feeling. “Trust that I will take the hidden staircase back to my room before any would think to check.”

“I trust that you will, yes.” Commander Woods nodded, looking a tad relieved. “I’ll be seeing you then. Sleep well, Clarke Griffin.”

The Commander stepped out of the room they occupied. She stood to her full height, and Clarke imagined she looked every bit cold and reserved as she did when she was transferred to the Arkadia Circle of Magi.

Shaking her head Clarke went to the hidden door behind the bookshelf, and went on her way to her room. When she slept that night, she saw the flecks of gold in the Commander’s green eyes, and well there were always worst things to dream about.

 

* * *

  

Their affair started almost a year ago. Clarke would almost be reluctant to admit that she was the one to start it.

It had been weeks since the Commander’s transfer, yet the Mages still gossiped about it like old midwives with nothing better to do, and while she disliked the gossip Clarke was _curious_. So curious in fact that she looked for this famed Templar, born to a known Dragon Hunting clan in Nevarra, and also wanted to mesmerize her face so she knew to avoid her.

Except once she saw the Commander she felt complied to know her, outside from the childish gossip she heard.

Drawn to the woman by her stoic expression, and the air of power that just seemed to emanate from her. Clarke even wondered if it was magic that caused her sudden interest, but dismissed it after a moment.

The day it happen Clarke had been moody. Her mentor gave her an earful over the difference between using a staff for channeling magic and using one’s hands. To be honest, she preferred staffless magic, yet her mentor did not seem to be pleased by it.

She ran into the Commander on her way to her room. Her mood was sour, and running into a suit of armor worsened it. She lashed out, verbally. The corridor was empty except for her and whichever Templar she ran into, and the frustration had been too much.

When she realized it was Commander Woods that she was berating, the compulsion to apologize arisen and she kissed her. A simple sorry could have worked, but the pull she felt then was strong. Stronger when standing face to face with her.

She avoided the Commander after she pulled away from the kiss and panicked. She managed two weeks before being pulled aside by her Mentor Kane, and told that the Commander wished to speak to her, and well Clarke had expected to be punished.

Surely there was no way to explain her yelling at and kissing Commander Woods as she had. But soon she found that didn’t matter once the Commander had her pinned against the wall, and taking her as if their lives would end at any moment.

Soon after they met whenever they could. Neither truly spoke about why they’ve done this. Clarke couldn’t find it in herself to complain with the pleasure she’s felt, but she was curious. Each time it seemed the Commander wanted something _more_. Her first name being brought up for Clarke to address her as when alone being the most recent. It was always something, yet when the two were seen in their normal setting, outside of the room they made their own most nights, neither looked each other’s way.

Like right now.

Clarke sat beside Octavia. Both working on rune building with Finn, a Tranquil that’s been in the tower long before Clarke’s arrival. The work itself was tedious, placing the right elements into the stone were difficult in variation of the stones used and elements presented.

She felt Octavia’s piercing stare, and well Clarke huffed.

“What is it, O’?”

“You have that glow again.” Octavia said simply, voice low enough for only Clarke to hear. “Seems your nightly prayers to the Maker finally worked out the foul mood you were in.”

Clarke was pretty sure she looked thoroughly scandalized by Octavia’s words. Her hands had stilled on the rune, and even Finn gave her a look. Albeit expressionless, but a look nonetheless. She cleared her throat then, ignoring how her cheeks warmed by it.

“That’s not… I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Clarke said, voice flat as she went back to work fusing the fire element into the stone. Irritation flared when she felt the grin Octavia casted her way.

“Sure, sure. So,” Octavia hummed, placing her finished rune towards Finn. “Have you heard about what happened in Kirkwall?”

Clarke’s hand stilled, eye lids drooped slightly. Of course she knew what happened in Kirkwall. How a wayward Mage killed a Grand Cleric and destroyed the Chantry she were in. She heard of the war that followed, of how the Champion of Kirkwall defended the Mages in the tower, stopping a tyrannical Knight-Commander corrupted by red lyrium.  

Half of Thedas must have known by now. Arkadia being in Ferelden, near the coast heading towards Kirkwall was of the first to learn of the rebellion. Few seemed to symphysis with the Mages because of that, and being in the Circle was far more for their protection now with how many witch and warlock hunts people were on.

“Everyone’s heard.” Clarke admitted after a moment, going back to work. “What’s there to talk about?”

“Uh, the fact the Champion’s sister was a Circle Mage.” Octavia said, her tone sounded almost in admiration. “She sided with the Mages for her sister, and no one has heard word of their whereabouts since.”

“They’re criminals as far as folks in Ferelden know, so I doubt they’d be here.” Clarke pointed out, leveling Octavia an equally pointed look. “Just because that happened there won’t mean it will happen here.” After all, the tower was their salvation, and Clarke would not be thrusted into any half baked scheme of a rebellion.

 _There was nowhere else but here_ , Clarke wanted to say, but found finishing the rune more important than speaking.

“It wasn’t just her sister ya know?” Octavia muttered, unbothered by Clarke’s behavior. “Her lover is the Dalish Elf that was from here, a blood mage some say. Which makes one hope more people like the Champion are out there.”

Clarke pushed the finished rune towards Finn, knowing his concerns did not include them or anyone for that matter so long as work needed to be done, and placed one of her hands atop Octavia’s. “The Champion sounds like one unbothered by what we are, but that does not mean the rest of the world is. The Circle is all we know Octavia, it’s our home. Please don’t speak any more of this least a Templar should hear you.”

Clarke felt her heart drop when Octavia pulled her hand away, but made no move to show it. It was unsurprising even when she stood, excused herself, and left. Clarke knew of Octavia’s unfortunate life before the circle. To be a child hidden within the floorboards whenever guests came to her home. A child that felt unwanted, even more so when she discovered her magic, and her own mother casting her to the circle.

She denied ever birthing Octavia, and Clarke remembered how difficult it was to get Octavia to open up about it. She swallowed thickly. She knew some of the Templars were unkind when reminding Octavia of her time spent in the floorboards, and couldn’t blame her for hoping.

She moved her gaze towards Commander Woods who stood watch in the room, her heart clenched when she noticed the Commander looking her way. _It’s better to hope in secret rather than saying it aloud_ , she told herself. _Saying it aloud only brings forth unnecessary heart ache_.

Flicking her gaze away when she felt herself staring too long at Commander Woods, she busied herself with crafting another rune. There was still plenty more to do before supper were to be called.

 

* * *

 

Three weeks went by. There was no word from Octavia, she seemed to vanish whenever Clarke tried to look for her. Commander Woods had also been out of sight too. Which frustrated her because she needed a good fucking to rid the tension within her. At least a distraction.

A much needed one.

Yet her absence left Clarke worried. The longest the two ever went without physical contact had been three days, and Clarke nearly forgot her silencing spell that time.

Her frustration only seemed to deepen with the Templars around her also. The glares alone from Ser Blake tended to cause Clarke to bristle, and her magic would flare. What was going on that left them all in a foul mood? Everything seemed normal enough, but Clarke begun to feel unsure.

That feeling deepened when she woke to the smell of smoke choking her, and a Pride Demon looming over her bed. In a panic Clarke pushed the demon back with a focused blast from her palms, positioning a barrier between them while she tried to collect her wits enough to fight.

“Why do you fear me child,” The demon questioned, moving closer to the barrier. “I sense a great power in you, merge with me and I can bring out that power to slay any who come to harm you.”

“No,” Clarke spat, her eyes narrowing into slits. “Who called you forth demon? Why is there smoke within this tower?”

The demon merely shook its massive head, leveling a glare of its own towards Clarke. “One of your so called mages called us forth to fight, surely you should be just as willing as your brethren.”

The tension within her room grew heavily. Demons were known to lie and try to give false reason, breaking a Mage’s will until they accept being possessed. They became abominations, and Clarke was not going to let that happen to herself.

“I’d rather die than merge with you, Demon.” Clarke said, her voice cold while the fire blade formed in her hands. The demon itself looked unimpressed by her bold proclamation, resting its’ massive hand on her barrier.

“That can be arrang – ah!” The demon roared, a blade slicing through its arm. Clarke felt her breathe hitch.

“Step away from the barrier, Demon.” Commander Woods commanded, bringing her shield in front of her. “You will not take her.”

The Demon’s arm regenerated and turned its attention towards the Commander. Who deflected its strike, using her blade to cut at its belly. Clarke knew with enough strength the Demon would die, but the Commander alone could not pull off such a feat unharmed.

She brought down her barrier, casting a spell over Commander Woods’ sword, conjuring fire around the blade. She ignored the look of surprise in favor of swinging her fire blade, reclaiming the Demon’s arm. “Don’t just stand there,” Clarke grunted, swinging the fire again, “fight with me!”

Breaking from her stupor the Commander followed Clarke’s lead, hacking away at the Pride Demon. Both took some hits from its’ magic, but neither were severely hurt. They both managed to slay the creature.

Panting Clarke looked over at Commander Woods, noting that her blade was still drawn, and it seemed the Commander felt her staring.

“The rebellion has reached us,” Commander Woods said, her voice soft and unsure. “I fought through possessed Templars and Abominations to get to you, and it seems we are to fight if we wish to live.”

“Are we fighting to stay or fighting to leave?”

“Leave. If we stay I’m afraid you’d either be slain before me, or even worse you could be made Tranquil. I would rather die than have to live with you gone, but still alive.”

“You’d willingly cast aside being a Templar, and have me become an apostate because you’re afraid of me dying or not existing?” Clarke couldn’t help but to ask. Her heart skipping a beat despite their current situation.

“Not just an apostate Clarke, a free mage.” Commander Woods frowned, pulling out a vial of blood from her trouser pocket. “I’d have this smashed before we leave, so they can’t track you.”

“My phylactery,” Clarke whispered, knowing that was the blood the First Enchanter drew from her upon arrival to give to the Templars. “Where would we go?” Clarke asked, finally showing her fear. The smoke thickening the longer they stood there.

“Anywhere but here.” Commander Woods stated, taking the vial and dropping it. Clarke watched it shatter, freedom being given to her. “Let us move, we shouldn’t linger least the fire devour us before the demons or enemies get us.”

Clarke nodded her head, ignoring her robe and staff in favor of grabbing a few of her own possessions, and brought her pack close to her. “I’m ready.” She said, her voice firm. She devoted herself to the Chant of Light and to the Maker for most of her life, but she was willing to cast it all aside for Commander Woods, and even more so willing to keep her safe too.

 

* * *

  

Escaping the tower was a challenge of its own, and Clarke before they left found neither hide nor hair of Octavia or her brother. Both either dead or gone as she and Lexa.

 _Lexa_ , Clarke mused oddly,  _still hard to believe I can say that freely_. It had been months, quite grueling if she were to be honest. The rebellion spread from the Free Marches to Orlais, and even Ferelden. Both of its Circles fell within a fortnight.

Slowly news of an Inquisition began. Idle gossip in random taverns Clarke found herself in with Lexa. It seemed two women were at the head of it all, the survivors from Conclave’s explosion. A Dalish woman, and a daughter of the Trevelyan’s from what Clarke gathered.

Lexa would shrug it off, but part of Clarke felt her need to join. The Inquisition accepted everyone in that would be willing to come to Haven, and help with its efforts to bring peace and stop the breach.

Once they made it to Redcliff, readying to sleep in the inn they managed to make it to. She pressed herself against Lexa, breathing in her scent. “You know,” Clarke began slowly, tracing her finger against Lexa’s chest. “Haven’s only a day and a half’s trek from here.”

Clarke bit her lip after she said it, unable to gauge Lexa’s reaction due to her expression. She knew slept would not claim Lexa anytime soon, and waited patiently. She was rewards moments after with a soft touch on her hand.

“Are you sure you wish to go?”

“I do.” Clarke admitted, smiling with she felt Lexa rub soft circles against her hand. “I know you want to as well. I’ve been with you long enough to recognize that look in your eyes each time some drunkard brings up the Inquisition,” Clarke chuckled when she saw the faint blush on Lexa’s cheeks. “Especially with Templars and Mages working together. One of the Inquisitors is even a Mage.”

“It’s just,” Lexa began, expression growing serious. “We could work with them without being persecuted. I can work with you to help others instead of how I had to guard over you at the tower. We can be close like this without fear of the Maker’s judgement in front of them.”

“Well there is still a war going on,” Clarke joked, sliding atop Lexa. “And I doubt the Maker would judge you since you’ve remained faithful to your vow.”

 _You’re still pure_ , Clarke wanted to say. She was floored when she learned that Templars were to be celibate. Vowing to never lie with another person. While Lexa had been engaged with Clarke, she never stayed long enough to be touched by her.

She admitted as much when intimacy picked up again between them, and Clarke hadn’t pushed Lexa into breaking her vow. Despite how badly at times she yearned to touch her too.

“A-about that,” Lexa wavered, eyeing Clarke warily from beneath her. “I’m ready.”

“What,” Clarke asked, pushing off of Lexa, not believing she heard her right.

“I’m ready,” Lexa admitted, cheeks stained pink. “For, you know?”

“We’ve had sex plenty of times for you to say it.” Clarke huffed out a laugh, looking away so Lexa wouldn’t see the extent of her blush. “You’ve already casted aside your armor and shield to be with me, Lexa. You don’t have to do this,” Clarke gestured with her hands, motioning between herself and Lexa. “Not unless you’re absolutely sure that you’re willing to break this vow.”

“I wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t.” Lexa said, her voice soft and kind. She took one of Clarke’s hands, bringing it to her chest just over her heart. “I want you to make love to me Clarke Griffin. I craved your touch for so long, I no longer wish to deny it. Least of all to deny you of it. So, please make love to me?”

Clarke felt a familiar hitch in her breath, the magic coursed through her veins heightened when she felt the thumping of Lexa’s heart.

She was scared, utterly terrified. Lexa had been known to take the lead, because of her vow to never be touched in turn. Yet she’s relinquished that for Clarke, giving herself to Clarke willingly it seemed, and Clarke slowly let her hands roam.

“Then I won’t be the one to deny you either.” Clarke whispered, licking her lips slowly before leaning forward and claiming Lexa’s mouth with her own.

The kiss was not rushed by any means. The two were secure in an inn, not within the halls or some dark room within the Tower. Clarke took her time to show her appreciation for Lexa with each touch, hoping that she was everything Lexa ever had hoped to have for a first time. No matter how many times Lexa had touched her, Clarke was more than willing to double her efforts.

When her fingers found their way to Lexa’s smallclothes, she was relieved to feel the wetness between her thighs, and once she made her way through Clarke made love to Lexa well until the sunrise.

 

* * *

 

They made it to Haven three days later. The intimacy between them grew more than what it had been, and it was difficult to detach themselves from each other for another night.  

The Seeker Cassandra had welcomed them, along with Evelyn Trevelyan, one of the Inquisitors. After they found that both Lexa and Clarke hailed from Arkadia, from the Circle no less, they welcomed them to join.

Leliana, the Spymaster, was apprehensive of their presence, but said nothing of it to them. Clarke was sure she felt someone watching her though.

Lexa ended up working beside Knight-Captain Cullen, a man that met the Heroes of Ferelden and the Champion of Kirkwall. He helped the mages in Kirkwall once the Knight-Commander there sought to kill them all.

Clarke knew without it being said that Lexa thought highly of him.

What surprised Clarke the most was when she found Octavia and her brother, with another Templar from the tower? Ser Reyes, a Templar Archer, and Octavia’s lover. She told Clarke as much after Clarke had confessed about her relation with Lexa.

They were able to patch their friendship, and Clarke was grateful to have her best friend back.

It seemed that Clarke found her true calling, with Lexa at Haven. They helped with what they could, boosting the army and helping with whatever missions given to them.

For the first time in her life Clarke Griffin found peace, it only took losing the only home she’s ever known and a Templar like Lexa to love her, to find it.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to write more for them some day, and I'd like to say comments are welcomed here.


End file.
